


На время

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Rainy_Elliot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Canon, ангст, преканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Не привыкай, говорит он своему отражению в запылённом зеркале, впервые примеряя костюм. Это не твой дом, никогда твоим не будет.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Драбблы/Мини G - Pg-13





	На время

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Fairy_hungover](https://ficbook.net/authors/1998801)

Стэн всегда — ну, почти всегда — старался ни к чему и ни к кому не привязываться всерьёз. Удача переменчива, люди тоже. Сегодня ты богат, счастлив и окружён друзьями, завтра ночуешь в машине на обочине, потому что денег нет даже на самый задрипанный придорожный клоповник, а никто из «друзей» и на порог тебя не пустит. Так смысл тратить на то, что всё равно уйдёт, рано или поздно, нервы и силы, самолично создавать себе дополнительные слабости? Его семья преподала ему этот урок весьма наглядно, а десяток лет полуголодной тоскливой жизни от аферы до аферы его отлично закрепил. Может, Стэн и не гений, но никто не сказал бы, что он слишком глуп, чтобы усвоить очевидное.

Не привыкай, говорит он своему отражению в запыленном зеркале, впервые примеряя костюм. Это не твой дом, никогда твоим не будет.

Он ведь здесь лишь на время. Эта жизнь принадлежит его брату, он только взял её попользоваться ненадолго, пока не разгребёт всё, что сдуру наворотил. Здесь нет ничего, что принадлежит Стэну — как, впрочем, обычно.

Разумеется, Форд решительно не одобрит всю эту затею с Хижиной Чудес — но у него хотя бы будет чистый крепкий дом и кое-какие денежные запасы, когда он вернётся. А пожелает он разогнать всех туристов и местных придурков — так это всегда успеется. Стэна ведь к тому времени уже здесь не будет. Пусть делает со своим домом, что хочет.

Стэн, пожалуй, позаимствует немного этих денег — это ведь будет только честно — и тоже осядет потом в каком-нибудь тихом городишке — на время, дух перевести.

Но время идёт, время бежит, время несётся галопом, словно взмыленный фаворит на скачках, и Хижина становится такой же неотъемлемой частью города, намертво вросшей в пейзаж, как водонапорная башня, а если кто и помнил, что когда-то Стэн — «Стэнфорд» — приехал сюда заниматься некими тайными исследованиями, а не развлекать туристов поддельными чучелами, то уже сто лет как благополучно позабыл, и однажды Стэн, неловко повернув голову, ловит в зеркале отражение почти седого человека под пятьдесят, и осознание, которое он тщательно отгонял от себя годами, наконец настигает его и с размаху бьёт под дых: вероятно, уже не будет никакого «потом». Вероятно, эта чудовищная конструкция в подвале, несмотря на все его усилия, несмотря на кучи выписанных научных книг и журналов, несмотря на сидение сутками напролёт за формулами и чертежами, так и не оживёт уже, если не произойдёт какое-нибудь чудо. Вероятно, потухший портал так и останется ржаветь в темноте, этаким огромным жутким надгробием Шрёдингера для его брата — когда он сам будет гнить на крохотном кладбище Гравити Фоллз под надгробием с чужим именем.

Он мысленно бьёт осознание в ответ, спускает с метафорической лестницы и всю ночь ворочается от мутных кошмаров. А наутро ему — «Стэнфорду» — звонит племянник. Не на Рождество или день рождения, когда он звонит обычно. Звонит поделиться грядущей радостью.

И Стэн впервые за десятилетия даёт слабину. Наспех пакует чемодан, вешает табличку на дверь и, почти опоздав, бежит за последним автобусом.

Близнецы выглядят... ну, как младенцы, ведь как ещё могут выглядеть младенцы? Маленькие, розовые, в смешных морщинках, похожие друг на друга и ещё на миллионы других младенцев, но они особенные — ни в каких других нет крови Шерми, крови их покойной Ма, _его_ крови. Он склоняется над ними, держа с такой осторожностью, будто у него в руках самые великие и самые хрупкие сокровища в мире — в общем-то, так и есть — и слёзы горчат горло.

Наверное, так выглядит счастье — и оно принадлежит не Стэну.

Он напоминает себе об этом каждый раз при новом звонке племянника, который, воодушевившись «воссоединением семьи», названивает чаще. Когда тот впервые даёт ему послушать голоса едва начавших что-то более-менее связно лепетать близнецов. Когда предлагает Стэну поговорить с ними.

Стэн каждый раз отказывается — мол, какой интерес детям слушать старикана, которого они и не видели-то — и он постепенно перестаёт предлагать.

Но начало всё равно положено. Слабина разрастается, как трещины в дрянной фарфоровой безделушке.

В Хижине появляется Зус. За стойкой обосновывается Венди — так, будто всегда только там и сидела.

Стэн говорит себе, что он просто больше не молод, и его двух рук для поддержания Хижины уже не хватает. Говорит себе, что так даже лучше, больше времени для портала.

Стэн хороший лжец, у него почти получается обмануть самого себя. Почти.

Потому что времени всё равно не хватает. Времени никогда не хватает.

Вероятно — подбирается к нему оклемавшееся осознание, исподволь вгрызается в душу — вероятно потому, что на невозможное не хватит всего времени вселенной. Тем более, когда ты слабак, раз за разом наступающий на одни и те же грабли. Старый дурак, который забыл, что живёт чужой жизнью.

Не стоило отвечать на тот звонок. Ни на какие звонки.

Потому что теперь он знает, что внукам его младшего брата уже двенадцать, что пацан обожает всё загадочное, прям как Форд, а девочка готова затискать от своей любвеобильности хоть весь мир. Что родители всё хотят выпихнуть их в какой-нибудь летний лагерь, да пока безуспешно.

И что они никогда не видели своего прадядю Стэнфорда.

Рука нависает над телефоном, сжимается в кулак, разжимается. Наконец он хватает трубку, не давая себе больше шанса передумать, и быстро набирает номер.

Какого чёрта. Ему всё равно будет больно, так или иначе. Он уже совершил ошибку, очень давно, слишком давно, и это — просто её закономерные последствия. Так смысл тратить силы на отрицание очевидного, создавать себе дополнительную нервотрёпку?

Это будет первый и последний раз. Лишь на время. На одно лето.

Ну что может случиться за одно лето?


End file.
